Timeline
1335 In ???, Freddys Unknown Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great -Grandfather Was Born 1974 In ???, Papa freddy And Mama freddy Get Married 1983 In May 1st, Mario and Luigi Was Born 1985 In ???, Shadow Freddy Sr. was born 1987 In ???, Golden Freddy Was Born In ???, Mr Bonnie Was Born 1989 In February 11th, Freddy And Toy Freddy Were Born In February 27th, Badass Foxy and Fatty Foxy Were Born 1990 In ??? The Fazbear Cousin Meet Them 1995 In August 5th, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi Was Born In ???, Rockstar Freddy betrays Freddy by stealing Freddy's old girlfriend 2012 In ???, Bonnie Was Born In ???, Baby Was Born 2015 In ???, Chucky and Baby start dating In ???, Baby breaks up with Chucky 2016 In December, Pikachu and Link Meets Freddy,Bonnie,Chica And Fatty Foxy 2017 In January 6th, Everyone meets Nightmare Freddy In January 21th, Nightmare Freddy kills Chica and Freddy goes Super Freddy for the first time In February 4th, Phantom Foxy sacrifices himself to Revive Chica and Freddy and her start dating In February 11th, Freddy meets Nightmare Foxy In February 18th, Everyone meets The Puppet Master and The Puppet Master kills Freddy In March 4th, Nightmare Foxy betrays Everyone and The Puppet Master turns Chica evil In March 11th, Golden Freddy meets Everybody and defeats The Puppet Master and revives Freddy In March 18th, Golden Freddy meets Mangle and they start dating In June 9th, Fred Was Born and Fred And Fatty Foxy Became BFFF In June 13th, Fred Meets Tom Nook And Bonnie In July 8th, Ballora dates Fatty Foxy In July 21th, Baby starts dating Bonnie In September 5th, Fatty Foxy meets his daughter Lolbit and Ballora breaks up with him In December 24th, Fatty Foxy ruins Christmas In December 31th, The Neighbor starts living in the house 2018 In February 20th, Johnny loses his memory and he starts living with Baby and Bonnie In February 24th, Bendy starts dating Alice In March 6th, Baby breaks up with Bonnie but she later comes back to him In March 15th, Johnny meets his brother Fofo and Fofo loses his memory and starts living with Baby and Bonnie In March 24th, Johnny meets Albert In April 1st, Freddy tried to divorce Chica but he finds out that Chica is pregnant In April 7th, Shadow Freddy Jr, is born In July 11th, Alice breaks up with Bendy and dates Cuphead In July 20th, Alice breaks up with Cuphead and goes back with Bendy In August 18th, Bendy and Alice get married In August 25th, Ben/Bendy Junior is born In October 10th, Alice divorces Bendy but Bendy was set up In Octuber 26th, Johnny and Fofo meet their real parents and Johnny's real parents take them away In October 27th, Baby breaks with Bonnie In October 30th, Baby dates Trap In November 15th, Toy Bonnie turns Bonnie into an adult In November 22th, Alicia exposes Cuphead and lies to Alice about Bendy taking an advantage of her In December 7th, Jack exposes Bendry and Alicia and started dating and Bendy and Alice get back together In December 13th, Bendy meets his daughter In December 18th, Mr. Bonnie Sells Bonnies Nintendo Switch In December 25th Everyone Celebrate Christmas In December 29th Bonnie Meet Pepe the Frog 2019 In January 5th, Chica dies In February 5th, Pig Patch is born In February 6th, Rockstar Freddy Meet his Family Again Category:Timelines